Married By Game
by rainieForest
Summary: HAITUS! Long, long ago a girl of 17 played a game called Maple Story... R
1. Married!

Married By Game

Chapter 1

-Married?!-

-----------------------------------------------

Long, long ago a girl of 17 played a game called Maple Story. While playing, she met a boy of age 17 as well and fell in love with him. They were the best of friends until he stopped playing for 3 months. After he came back, the girl's cousin tired to hook them up because she knew they both liked each other. So the guy asked her to marry him and she said yes. Months later they got married and adopted a newbie as their child.

After a while, the girl stopped playing because she grew up. She grew out of Maple Story and her first crush.

Now is her story:

-----------------------------------------------

Takatou Haruhi stood in front of the mirror. Her short black was left alone with only white ribbons and the white veal. Her crystal blue eyes held sadness, even though it was her wedding day.

Dressed in a white wedding gown, she prepared herself to get married. At the age of 25, Haruhi was finally getting married and she was nervous wreck. Sure she was getting married to her boyfriend of 3 years but that's doesn't make the nerves go away.

"Ok Haruhi, its going be great," she chanted to herself softly, "I'm finally getting married to Kaito-kun. Remember, you waited for this day your whole life."

"Then why do I feel like I'm cheating on someone?" She thought sadly, "I feel weird."

"Haruhi-chan! Stop looking like your dying!" Haruhi turned around and smiled at her childhood best friend and cousin.

"Sorry Usagi-chan, I'm just feeling really nervous."

"Ok course you are! You're getting married! I'd be nervous as heck too!" Haruhi grinned at Usagi's cheerfulness and felt some of her nervousness go away.

"Usagi-chan."

"Hai Haruhi-chan?" Usagi walked toward Haruhi and fixed the bottom of the dress.

"I feel like I'm cheating on someone. Why is that??"  
"I don't know what you mean. I don't think your cheating on Kaito-kun, at least I hope not."

"I'm not cheating on him but for some reason I feel like I am." Usagi grabbed onto Haruhi's shoulders and smiled at her.

"That's weird. But just forget about it for now. You're getting married! Focus on that ok?"

"Hai." Haruhi smiled gratefully and turned to stare at her reflection again.

"Oh my god you look beautiful Haruhi," Usagi said wiping her tears away, "Kaito-kun is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks Usagi-chan." The two best friends hugged. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Haruhi called out. The door opened and Haruhi's father came in.

"Hi tou-san," Haruhi grinned and hugged her father. She saw Usagi sneaking out grinning at her.

"Haruhi, you look just like your mother when we first got married," he father, Takatou Akira, said teary eyes, "I just wished she was here to see you like this."

"Tou-san, I'm glad you're here since okaa-san isn't. At least I have one of you here on this day with me."

"I'm glad too dear."

An hour later the wedding was about to start. The whole church is packed with family members from both sides.

"Haruhi-san, may I speak with you for a moment??" The priest asked.

"Sure." Haruhi followed the priest into a room.

"What is it?" The priest looked troubled.

Sigh "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem??" Haruhi was confused.

"Well, in the records, it says that you are already married."

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

to be continued...


	2. Remembrance

Chapter 2

-Remembrance-

-----------------------------------------------

Haruhi, Usagi, Akira, Kaito, and the priest were all in the room.

"How can I be already married??" Haruhi asked, "I don't ever remember getting married!"

"I'm sorry Haruhi-san but the records say you are already married."

"How can this be??" Akira asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Can you tell us the guy's name??" Usagi asked.

"Let me see." The others waited for like 5 minutes while the priest looked through the huge married book, until "Aw yes. It says here that Haruhi-san is married to Mr. Ryujin Jing."

"Who the heck is that?" Kaito asked angry. He turned to Haruhi but she too had a confused expression like everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember that name at all," Haruhi said.

"Wait! Oh my god!" Usagi screamed out suddenly, scaring everyone.

"What is it?" Akira asked. Usagi ignored him and turned to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, remember a game we use to play in high school??"

"Game? I don't like games…" Haruhi stopped mid-sentence and saw Usagi's smirk, "Oh my god…."

-Flashback-

"Haruhi, you got to try this game out! It's so cool!" A 17 year old Usagi exclaimed in Haruhi's bedroom.

"You know I don't like games Usagi," the 17 year old Haruhi said, surfing through the internet on her computer.

"I know you don't but I'll bet that you'll love this game."

"Fine I'll try it out. Whats the name called??"

"Maple Story!"

-End of Flashback-

Haruhi stayed quiet as everyone looked at her.

-Flashback-

Haruhi was playing Maple Story. She had the black bobbed hair and cute black/gray eyes. She was already level 7 and was hooked. She was training in The Forest East of Ellinia with all the other low level characters. She was about to level to level 8 and become a magician. She got her stats right and now all she had to do was level.

As she was training on the stump monsters, a level 20 warrior partied her so he can train her too. But since she didn't have any more hp potions, she died and ended up back in Ellinia. She jumped all the way down to the bottom and sat in her chair to restore her hp. As she was waiting, a level 15 magician with blond hair and black/gray eyes popped put of the portal she was sitting next to and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Haruhi said back smiling at him too.

"You shouldn't have died."

"Haha you say me die. I'm hecka weak huh?"

"Yea. Want me to train you??"

"That's ok. I'm in a party right now."

"Oh…ok."

With restored hp, Haruhi and the guy went back to the training grounds. Everywhere she went, he followed her to help her kill the monsters, and Haruhi was really grateful. Later, he joined her party too. He also added her to buddy. And she learned his name after a couple of months of being friends. His name was Ryujin Jing…..

-End of Flashback-

"You have got to be kidding me," she said softly.

To be continued…


	3. Meeting

Chapter 3

-Meeting-

-----------------------------------------------

Haruhi sat in a café drinking coffee one morning after the incident on her wedding day, which was 2 months ago. Ever since then, Haruhi spent most of her time researching about Ryujin Jing. Though, all she found was that Ryujin Jing is the owner of Ryujin Corporation, one of the largest game producing companies in Tokyo, Japan.

"He's hecka popular but this whole time I can't find any pictures of him," she thought, "I wonder why. It's like he's a ghost or something."

Finishing her coffer, Haruhi got up to leave. She waved goodbye to one of the waitress, who was one of her friends, and didn't look where she was going so she bumped into a guy who just walked in.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, "I wasn't paying attention."

"Hah, it's ok. Nothing's broken." Haruhi grinned at the guy's humor. She stare at the guy's dark eyes and felt her heart skip a beat.

"What was that??" She wondered confused, feeling her cheeks grow warm, "Why is my heart speeding up?? What's going on??"

"Well since you're all right, I must be going," she said softly, "Goodbye sir." Haruhi was about to leave buy…

"Wait," the guy said, "I'd feel must better if you'll have drink with me." He was grinning again with that perfect mouth of his and Haruhi couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry but…"

"No buts. Come, it's my treat." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward an empty table. Haruhi sighed, knowing that she couldn't leave even if she wanted to.

"So, what's your name??"

Grinning, Haruhi replied, "I'd like your name first. You did drag me here." The guy laughed and called a waiter.

"What would you like sir? Miss?" The waiter asked, getting his notepad ready.

"I'd like coffee, black," the guy replied.

"Coffee too please. Cream and sugar," Haruhi ordered.

"Right away." The waiter walked away.

"So, name?" Haruhi sighed again and was about to reply until…

"Haruhi? What are you still doing here??" Haruhi and the guy turned and saw one of the waitresses with light brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh hi Sakura. I was leaving but this guy wanted me to have coffee with him," Haruhi replied.

"Oh Haruhi, your so nice and native!" The waitress, Sakura, pulled a confused Haruhi into and tight hug.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked, watching as the guy sitting across from her grin at their hug.

"Nothing dear," Sakura replied smiling. She winked at the guy, who only smirked, before walking away. Haruhi felt a little jealous at their secret look. She wished she knew what happened.

"Well now I know your name," the guy said grinning.

"Apparently so," Haruhi agreed, "So what's our name??"

"Jing. Ryujin Jing."

"Hello Ryujin-san, my full name is Takatou Haruhi." Just then the realization came to both of them. They both stood up really fast and pointed accused fingers at one another. Both yelling out at the same time:

"You're Jing Ryujin?!"

"You're Haruhi Takatou?!"

And caused a huge scene in the middle of the quiet café. In the background, Sakura was laughing.

To be continued…


	4. Decision

Disclaimer: Maple Story does not belong to me but the story line and characters do.

Chapter 4

-Decision-

After being scolded by Sakura's manager, the two sat in silence, staring at one another. Haruhi had called Usagi and told about what happened and had asked her to come to the café. Jing had also called someone and told them to come to the café. And that was ten minutes ago and so far, the two were still waiting.

"…so…do you still play that game…?" Haruhi asked breaking the silence.

"No."

"Me neither."

"….."

"….."

The door of the café opened and two people walked in. Turning, Haruhi and Jing signed in relief as they saw who was at the door.

"Usagi-chan finally you're here."

"Niwa, about time." The two turned back to each other since they both spoke at the same time.

"Kami-sama, you two just found each other and you're already talking collectively," Usagi grinned as she sat down next to her cousin.

"True Usagi-san but did you forget that they have been married for about eight years now?" The red hair Niwa asked smirking.

"Hahaha too true!" The blond cried smiling.

"Usagi-chan!"

"Niwa!" The dark hair "couple" cried again simultaneously only to glare at one another when their eyes met and causing their friends to laugh.

"Fine, fine, fine whatever," Usagi said signing although she still found their situation hilarious, "Ok so let's just get this straight. You two are somehow married in real life after getting married in Maple Story and have just found each other after eight years."

"Yea but how did we get married in real life when Maple Story is just a game?" Haruhi asked.

"Did you find anything Jing?" Niwa asked, "I mean after you found out you were married, did you check Maple's files? Maybe there was a screw up?"

"Yes I checked. That day Takatou and I got married; someone messed up the programming and accidentally married off a whole bunch of people."

"What happens now?" Usagi asked, "Can't you just fix it and unmarry you two?"

"No, it's not possible. The programming was fixed long ago and the only way for us to "unmarry" is if we get a divorce."

"That's not too hard, right Haruhi?"

"I guess not."

"That's great! Problem solved!" Niwa cried smiling, "Now what should we do? Double date?"

"No thanks Niwa-san. I have a fiancé," Haruhi declined politely as she stood up to leave, "Ryujin-san, shall we meet up at a later date more discussion?"

"Yes. My secretary will contact you," Jing replied. Nodding, the two exchanged business cards and when their hands brushed, both felt a shiver run down their spine. Flinching back, they didn't notice when Usagi and Niwa shared a grin and a nod.

"Well, thank you for your time Ryujin-san. I shall be awaiting your call."

"Hai you're welcome Takatou-san. Until we meet again then."

"Hai." The two bowed before Haruhi and Usagi left.

* * *

Usagi waited until they were in the car before saying, "Ryujin-san was pretty cute neh?"

"Hm. I guess."

"Oh come on Haru-chan, don't tell me you didn't think he was cute. I mean you did fall for him in the game and married him right?"

"I was just a child back then. Its means nothing now."

Usagi signed a frustration, "Then why did you tell me that you felt like you were cheating on someone that day of your wedding?"

Haruhi couldn't reply to that. She did say that to Usagi, "I don't know."

"Maybe it was because you still felt something for Naga?"

Haruhi stare at her blond cousin in shock, "You still remember his game name?"

"No, I looked it up. Well, am I right?"

"…I don't know Usagi-chan…"

* * *

"So that's Enzeru huh? Never would've guessed that you married _the _Takatou heiress," Niwa said after the girls left, "I wonder why a girl like her was doing playing Maple Story anyways? She doesn't seem like a girl who would play virtual reality games to me. I mean, shouldn't she be out socializing and such?" Jing signed as he rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming.

"Who cares? After we divorce, we'll never see each other again."

"Why do you want to divorce anyways? Don't you like her or something? I mean you - who practically hates the whole world - did get married to her, even if it was in a game."

"That was years ago. It's different now."

"How? Is it because she has a fiancé?"

Jing signed, "No. It's because we're not teenagers anymore. Back then, things aren't as complicated."

"Whatever. You're just making excuses. You've been in love with Enzeru for eight years and now that you actually meet her in real life, you're just going to let her go?! And don't tell me that I'm wrong because I know I am right."

Jing stood up quickly, shocking Niwa. Without saying anything, he walked out of the café. Shaking his head, Niwa got up to follow. With his hands in his pocket, he too left the café. Feeling something in his pocket, he grabbed it and took it out and grinned. It was a business card.

"He, you might want to spend the rest of your life alone but I won't let you Jing."

The business card belonged to one Takatou Usagi.

…owari…


	5. author's note

hey guys, i need your help again on looking for a fanfic on Naruto.

It's about naruto being a special ANBU and he is living in a temple or something like that.

Anyways, he is super strong and is placed on the genin teams to watch sasuke or something like that and the guys starts falling for him.

he then finds his mother's old desserts recipe and opens a shop. during the chuunin exan, he distracts orochimaru when gum clones and defeats neji by trapping him in ice cream, i think. he paints too.

during the invasion, a boy comes and says he is naruto's wife because naruto defeated him in battle and in his culture, that is how the people in his village find mates. this fic a slash i believe.

after the invasion, naruto starts to train gaara, neji, and lee i think and they become strong too.

thats all i remember about the fic. plz help by looking for the fic for me! thnx!


End file.
